Virtual machine technology is used to create and concurrently run one or more guest operating systems on a physical device. One or more virtual machines can operate on a single host computing system, each including an operating system with concurrent applications.
One aspect of virtualization can be the migration of virtual machine from one host system to another, for example to manage or balance the load across physical devices in a system, address faults or failures in a host system, address temporary unavailability of resources in the system, perform maintenance, and the like.